


The Weasel and the Badger

by MaxTheHecker



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheHecker/pseuds/MaxTheHecker
Summary: I'm bored and I like Wes x Danny so hECK you. Just a bunch of one shots of Unidentified flying ship. I'll write when I feel like it so yeah.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Weasel and the Badger

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short

After a long day of ghost fighting, Danny lazily floated towards his boyfriend's window and fazed through. Wes was still awake at this time of night. What time was it? Oh. Of course it's 2am. Danny's ghost fighting could drag on all the way till sunrise. It was a lucky day. Wes just finished his homework as Danny tiredly floated into his room. He noticed Danny the moment he entered. "Are you ok?" Wes asked.

"I will be in a bit." Danny responded, clutching his side in pain.

"Just because you have advanced healing doesn't mean you shouldn't wrap up your wounds. Come here." Wes said, already up and walking to the bathroom. Danny knew there was no talking him out of these things, so he reluctantly followed. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub as Wes grabbed the first-aid kit. Danny found himself staring at the mirror, realizing just how bad he looked. "Ouch." Danny said quietly to himself. He looked worse than he did most nights. Blood was slowly dripping down his forehead, past all the fresh cuts he had received from Skulker earlier that night. He turned back into his human form and Wes walked back into the bathroom, stealing a glance at Danny. He looked terrible. Danny, as if sensing what Wes was going to say next, pulled his shirt of and tossed it behind him into the bathtub. Oh god. There was blood everywhere. Wes sighed and got two washclothes that were laying beside him. He walked over to the sink and ran lukewarm water over them, then handed one to Danny. Wes started wiping the blood off of his torso as he worked on his arms and face.

After getting him all cleaned and bandaged up, Danny threw himself onto Wes' bed. This made him chuckle. Wes walked over and snuggled up next to his boyfriend under the covers. He placed a light kiss on Danny's cheek, making him smile a little. He looked up at Wesley and puckered his lips, as if to say 'How about one right here too?' Wes kissed him on the lips and giggled. He couldn't help but think about the goofy smile he always wore after he kissed him. "What's so funny?" Danny asked, with his goofy little smile. "Oh nothing." Wes said, laughing even harder now that Danny was actually wearing the smile. Danny started laughing too. He couldn't help it. He loved it when Wes started laughing at him suddenly, because it meant he brought a little bit of joy to someone. "You're just so cute is all." Wes said when they finally stopped laughing. Wes started running his fingers through Danny's jet black hair, Danny nuzzling closer into Wes' chest. It was little moments like these that made Danny the happiest. Made him feel like maybe he had a life beyond ghost hunting. Made him feel alive. He felt things when he was with Wes that he never felt around anyone before. "G'nite. Love you." Danny said quietly. "I love you too, Danny."

_"Love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad


End file.
